InHuman
by BlackenedQuill
Summary: Bella finds her life completely unhinged by the arrival of the Cullen family, particularly the enigmatic Edward in the wake of a brutal murder rocking the quiet town of Forks. "You really are quite the enigma Edward," I say quietly. "And you're anything but the miss goody, two shoes you parade yourself around to be," he quips. Oh Edward, you have no idea, but I'd love to show you.
1. Chapter 1

So this story has been driving me nuts for over a year. I've struggled with the idea of writing it. So a couple of notes before we get started:

First, this is not a typical Bella story. While the backdrop of the story is still cannon (ish) Bella most certainly is not. So, if you like, insecure, blindly loyal and spineless Bella, this story is not for you.

Second, this story is profoundly disturbing. If you're new to my stories, then considered yourself warned, if you're not new, well you already know this.

This story could be a trigger for some. So, prepare yourself. This is a story I will not continue if I do not receive feedback. Due to the nature of the fic, it's disturbing for me to write for personal reasons, so unless people want me to continue it, I probably won't. I don't usually consider myself a review whore, I write simply because I love it, but this one is different.

Warnings: Psychological abuse, sexual abuse, physical abuse, strong language, sexual situations, sadism, strong violence, torture and drug use.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

"She had an evil face, smoothed by hypocrisy; but her manners were excellent."  
― Robert Louis Stevenson, The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde

* * *

...

"You should be proud of your old man."

Billy Black, whiskey glass in hand, looks at me expectantly. His long black hair is nicely tied at the nape of his neck, and the suit he's wearing is pressed. He's under dressed. It should be a tux. But then again, the Blacks never did have much money.

"Yes," I say with a warm smile. "He's worked so hard for this, Momma and I are so happy he's finally getting the recognition he deserves," I finish before sipping on my mocktail. My feet are killing me. These damn heels are destroying my arches, but I couldn't pass them up. Black, sleek and studded steel heels, they're fucking gorgeous, a bit lavish to be honest, normally I would never wear something like this, but the occasion called for formal and the shoes called to me.

"Well, it's about damned time if you ask me," a voice says behind me.

I nearly groan. Jacob Black. Womanizer, narcissist- not that I have an issue with narcissism (only when you have actual talent to back that shit up), crude, socially inappropriate, and a complete moron.

"You look absolutely fucking gorgeous Bella. I always knew you were sexy under all those hoodies," he continues while obviously ogling my ass.

"Thank you," I say as I turn and blush some. For god's sake, it wouldn't kill him to show some fucking class. Oh and he clearly wants to fuck me. Jacob has been trying to get into my pants for years now. Christ, even when we were twelve the motherfucker tried to grope my nonexistent boobs.

"Where's your date?" I continue sweetly, reminding him that he actually has a date and should be talking to her.

"Eh, Leah got bitchy about Sam dancing with Emily so she went outback for a smoke," he said while shoving food in his mouth.

Disgusting.

"Well it must be hard on her, you know, with Sam breaking things off the way he did," I say. Though I can't possibly understand why she's so hung up on it. Sam is just as dimwitted as Jacob. How anyone can be pining after either of them is fucking nuts to me. "Emily is her cousin you know," I finish instead.

"Yeah yeah," he says while shoving more food in his mouth. I try not to gag. "She should just get over it, it's not like he's any good under the sheets. The dude is fucking vanilla."

How he knows that, I don't want to ask. But for once we actually agree on something, though I never would tell him that. Looking over, I see Sam and Emily practically mauling each other. Is it really too much for people to keep that shit under-wraps? We're at a charity benefit for fucks sake.

"Seriously Bells, that dress is fucking hot," he says before leaning in close. "It would be even hotter on the floor," he leers.

I want to knee him in the groin.

Suddenly he's pulled away rather roughly by the back of his neck. My father's hand tightly wrapped around him.

"Shit man," Jacob squeaks.

No seriously, he actually just squeaked.

"Now Son, I know that you did not just proposition my sixteen year old daughter," Charlie, as I call him, says lightly, though there's this dangerous tinge to his constrained voice.

"No, I mean yes, I mean of course-

"It's quite alright, she does look beautiful," he says looking at me with a smile. "But do keep yourself in check Black, she is my daughter," he finishes before releasing him and patting him on the back, rather hard.

"Of course Sir," Jacob replies in a mousy tone.

I want to laugh, because the whole ordeal is just fucking hilarious.

"Come on Bella," Charlie says before offering me his arm. "It's starting soon and your mother was wondering where you were," he finishes as I loop my arm through his.

"I highly doubt that," I say under my breath. "She's seems quite cozy with the Mayor," I spit quietly.

Honestly the whore. How my father puts up with her, I have no idea.

"She does look rather cozy doesn't she?" He says clearly amused. "You know how she is, but don't worry, your mother is loyal to me, I promise," he finishes before we reach the table.

My mother is leaned over talking about god knows what, with her tits practically hanging out giving Mayor Crowley quite the view. My mother is a lot of things, a whore, vapid, stupid bitch, and also beautiful. Her soft golden, blond hair is swept in a stylish chignon, her perfect winged eyeliner and lips satiny, red. Her dress is equally beautiful, champagne pink chiffon, low cut and flowing to the floor.

Too bad there's no real substance under all that beauty. She like every socialite bitch out there, only concerned with her next shopping spree and gossip with the ladies.

It makes me sick.

"Oh Bella, there you are," she practically beams at me. "I was just discussing with the Mayor about your internship application," she says while motioning me to sit down.

Lovely. My mother is going to fuck the mayor for my acceptance.

"Yes, I have to say, I went over" he says before running his beady eyes down my mother, "your application quite thoroughly," he emphasizes and she giggles. "And I have to say I found myself rather impressed," he says with a leering voice.

God why don't you just fuck her in front of me.

"I'm so happy you think so," I say innocently. "I worked really hard on the essay section," I say with a blush.

This damned dinner needs to be over.

"Well, why don't we set up an interview this week," he says, smiling at me.

"Yes, I'd love that," I say softly.

Truth is, while clearly my mother fucked his brains out, my essay was damned good. I didn't need her help to get this spot. Who else could they have given it to? Jessica Stanley. I nearly laugh aloud just thinking about it. No, I'm Bella Swan, sweet, studious, ambitious and kind Bella Swan. I advocate against bullying, raise money for charity, tutor the less fortunate and all that bullshit. I'm exactly what the Mayor wants on paper.

So really, he would have given me that internship without my mother offering to fuck him. The stupid bint really just couldn't help herself.

"Well, I think it's time we get this started," Crowley states before getting up and shaking hands with my father, who looked nothing but oblivious to the entire exchange then moving to the podium.

"I just want to thank everyone-

I drone out his words. Lord knows how long this is going to be. I'm tired, my feet ache and this dress, while indeed 'hot' is uncomfortable and itchy. I can't wait to get out of both. A hot bath is definitely in order and hell, even some weed at this point. I absolutely hate going to functions like this. It's boring, long and annoying. Everyone here is so stupid. Actually, everyone I know, except Charlie that is, is stupid.

I hate Forks and cannot wait till I graduate and get the fuck out of here.

Ever since I was little, I always knew I was different. I didn't make friends, and didn't care that I didn't have any. My mother was obsessed with my appearance, she hated that I wasn't girly and I hated being her personal doll for her to play dress up. It wasn't until I was six that my father took me aside and told me the importance of personal appearance. He told me that I was much more likely to get what I wanted if I let my mother dress me.

So I tested his theory. I let Renee put me in this ridiculous lacy dress and let her curl my hair and put ribbons in it before going shopping. While she drank champagne chatting with the stylist, I casually left and went next door, to the ice cream shoppe.

Gracefully I leaned over the counter on my tip toes, looking at the ice cream. A couple came up behind me, a nice looking couple.

"_Where are your parents Honey?" _The lady had asked.

"_Daddy's at work and my Momma told me to stop pestering her and her friend," _I had said with a pout. "_But all I wanted was some ice cream," _I had finished with teary eyes.

Apparently Charlie had been right. Because next thing I had known was my angry mother finding me indulging in a vanilla split with a doting couple practically being wooed by everything coming out of my mouth.

My mother was less than impressed. She ranted and raved to Charlie about how embarrassed she was, demanded punishment but I could tell, in his eyes, he _was_ impressed.

Ever since then, I had taken careful care in my appearance. Even when I wear my comfy hoodies. Something about me always looked together, whether it was my hair perfectly groomed, or my jeans even down to my shoes. I practically oozed Betty Cooper, a goody two shoes, an innocent _nice _girl.

Though, my appearance is the only thing actually nice about me.

A round of applause breaks out around me and I see my father standing, taking Renee's hand and walking them both up to the Podium. His words are encouraging, charming and charismatic. Charlie always did have a thing for a crowd.

I smile and nod when he points in my direction, as he dotes on how his perfect daughter being the one driving force to protect and defend our shitty little town, and how he couldn't have done it without the support of his loving, beautiful wife.

Renee is practically glowing. God these people are so fucking stupid.

But instead of glowering, I simply stand and clap like the rest of the imbeciles, and catch Charlie's smile in my direction.

While I love a good charade, it's exhausting. I'm exhausted and I just want to go home, shut myself in my room and get some fucking peace and quiet.

Finally this ridiculous dinner is coming to an end.

* * *

...

The ride home is unfortunately anything but quiet. Renee prattles on and on.

"And honestly, did you see that atrocious sack she was wearing!" She exclaims.

God does she ever just shut the fuck up.

"Well, at least she had the decency to keep her chest from practically spilling out," I quip nastily.

"Bella," she shrieks. "Charlie, say something!"

I just snort quietly.

"Bella, just because something is true, doesn't mean you should say it," he chides and I nearly laugh.

"Honestly Bella, you really need to work on your decorum," Renee responds, too stupid to realize her husband just took a jab at her.

"Of course, Mother, I'll take your version of decorum. I wonder, just how intimately did the Mayor review my essay while he fucked you over his desk," I spit out.

"Jesus Christ, Bella! I am your mother and how dare you speak to me in that way," she seethes at me.

Charlie's hands are gripping the steering wheel a little tighter than normal. I've gone too far. Though I'm not sure why. It's not as if he's blind to her escapes.

"Apologize," he demands.

And he means it. His tone is final, dangerous even. His eyes flash to mine in the rear mirror when I don't immediately respond. They are challenging, as if daring me to disobey.

I raise an eyebrow in return.

"I apologize," I say tightly. _That I called my whorish mother out for exactly what she is._ Finishing the rest in my head.

"You know you can't-

"Leave it," he barks to her. "She's apologized. Let it alone," he says coldly.

Renee just humphs and falls back into her seat.

The rest of the way home is quiet. Finally.

When we arrive Renee immediately gets out and slams her car door shut and my father stalks in after her. Rolling my eyes, I finally take off these awful shoes and make my way instead towards my room.

She's screaming, crying and throwing a right temper tantrum like a fucking child. God, it's so embarrassing that I have her as a mother.

As I sit down at my vanity, I pull the pins from my hair and rake my fingers through it. My door quietly opens and I see Charlie come in behind from the mirror.

"I am not blind to Renee, but that is my problem, and not one you have any right to make crude statements in regards to," he says softly before he lays his hands on my shoulder. "Your lucky I didn't break Jacob's hands for touching you," he continues, his eyes flashing. "Though I can certainly see the temptation," he says as he slowly brushes my hair to the side, his fingers lightly caressing my skin.

"And that would bother me why?" I say tonelessly before reaching my makeup wipe and proceeding to remove the grime off my face.

Charlie chuckles behind me.

"Why indeed," he breathes before placing a small kiss on my neck. "Sleep well Bella," and he's gone.

A strange sensation comes over me. Some part of me realizes, our relationship is not normal. Our closeness is not normal. But thinking about it makes my skin crawl and flush so I just choose to shut it out. Slipping out of my dress and bra, I brush my teeth before crawling into bed.

I'm wound up and I know I won't get any sleep. Tossing and turning for the next thirty minutes, finally I toss a pillow to the ground. Fuck it. Turning over, I carefully spread my folds which are already slick with need and start to rub my clit. I don't think of anyone, just the sensation. This is not about desire, this is a means to an end.

I can't sleep because I'm aroused. So I'm relieving the need to get some sleep.

The sensation takes over and my pants come out breathy, and I moan into the pillow. This won't take long. It never does. I've learned exactly what my body needs and the fastest way to get it there. Just as I'm about to reach my climax, I turn my head and see Charlie peering at me with a dark expression from my door.

Apparently I've been caught. He doesn't see that I notice him. And I'm too close to stop. So I don't.

With one last rub, I fall over the edge, panting and moaning quietly, riding it out on my hand. When I open my eyes, he's gone. Maybe he was never there. No matter. I can finally go to fucking sleep now.

* * *

...

Breakfast is boring, the eggs rubbery, and the toast tastes like cardboard. Whole wheat. Apparently Renee's on another health kick. Casually I pick at the toast while Charlie pours his cup of coffee, listening to Renee prattle on about the Newton's upcoming dinner party. Lovely.

Suddenly Charlie's phone rings, effectively cutting off my mother. Thank god.

"When? Are you sure?" pause. "Yeah, I'm heading there now," He says before hanging up.

"What's going on?" Renee speaks in an irritated fashion, clearly annoyed the phone interrupted her.

"A girl's been murdered," he says blandly. "They're identifying her now, but Bella" he says my name sternly.

Looking up I see his face looking at me with concern.

"It's Lauren Mallory, you're not supposed to know this yet, so keep it to yourself," he continues. "And until we get a handle on this, come straight home, it's not pretty," he finishes.

Very rarely is Charlie the worrying type.

"What happened to her," I ask eyeing my toast with disdain.

"We don't know the extent of it yet, but it wasn't quick and it definitely wasn't painless," he continues before snatching the piece of toast from my hand, his fingers dig into my chin forcing me to look at him. "I'm serious, straight home. Do we have an understanding?"

Jesus, I fucking get it. Come straight home.

"Yes," I say tonelessly. "Can I go now, I'll be late if I don't."

He eyes me for a minute, as if trying to figure out whether or not I'm going to listen.

"For Christ's sake Charlie, the girl gets it," Renee whines.

He lets me go.

* * *

...

"Did you hear, it's all over the news," Jessica whispers to me in the lunch room. "I wonder who it is," she says while smacking on her gum.

It's not fucking rocket science, Lauren's not at school.

"Yeah I heard, terrible isn't it," I say instead.

"I just think it's a weird," she says as we sit down.

"Well, it's not everyday a girl is murdered in Forks," I say blandly.

"Not that," she says in an exasperated tone. "With the Cullen's and all," she says pointedly.

Now that's news. The Cullens. I've never heard of them.

"What are you guys talking about," Tanya says as she drops her tray unceremoniously on the table.

"You know, the Cullens," Jessica says.

Tanya leans back, flips her hair over her shoulder.

"Definitely a weird bunch if you ask me," she says naisely. "Though that Edward is _delicious_," she finishes leaning in.

I have no clue what either of them are talking about.

"Ok, apparently I missed some memo here," I say.

"The Cullen family, they just moved from Alaska, the dad, Carlisle, is a doctor, and now he's the delicious one," Jessica says all dreamy. "Anyways, he and his wife adopted 5 kids, and they're like together- together," she emphasized.

Wow, so scandalous, I think with a snort.

"Edward is single, or so I've heard," she finishes and it's obvious she's got a crush. "And he really is to die for."

Oh I'm sure. I roll my eyes. Edward Cullen was probably just as predictable, boring and stupid as the rest of the imbeciles I'm forced to converse with on a daily basis.

The rest of lunch goes on with Tanya and Jessica practically oozing over Edward and Carlisle Cullen. My brain keeps going to Lauren. I wonder what happened to her. For Charlie to be uptight, it had to be pretty bad. Charlie's not squeamish in the least. Whatever happened to her, had to be brutal.

Soon the bells rings and I dump my tray and head to my bio class.

As soon as I step foot in the classroom, I see him.

Bronze hair, fair skin, jawline defined and full lips. His beauty is unnatural. His eyes snap to mine, and suddenly I realize, with absolute clarity-

Edward Cullen is different.

* * *

That's it folks. I'm curious to know what you think so far. Bella is certainly something isn't she? This story only get's darker from here and radically more fucked up. I always appreciate feedback. And honestly you guys, this is going to be wild wide, so prepare yourself!

-Blackened Quill


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you Friends for your feedback and support!

Disclaimer: I do not Own Twilight.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

...

Edward Cullen is stunning. No. Breathtaking. This kind of beauty is criminal. His eyes boring into me with such intensity, it's overpowering. Never before have I been so enthralled by someone by mere appearance alone. As I make my way to my seat, his expression shifts and begins to look pained. Strange. His hands grip the desk hard, as if he's having trouble breathing. He looks like he's about to have a panic attack.

Intriguing.

"You must be Edward," I say softly, and I don't miss the way his breath hitches slightly. "I'm Bella."

He eyes my outstretched hand, as if offended. He doesn't answer.

Actually, he turns from me and ignores me altogether. Interesting. I know for a fact that I don't smell, my appearance is perfectly fine. There's nothing about me that should be off-putting, just a sweet girl who's slightly intimidated by the Adonis in front of her. He should feel empowered, gloating even. Instead he looks agitated by my mere presence alone. Maybe I need to play up my intimidation, make him _feel _like I'm overwhelmed by his closeness. That always gets these little boys off. I'm rewarded by a slight sneer on his beautiful lips.

The entire lesson goes on like this, his hands gripping the desk, as if he could be swept away, me with shaking hands, blushing profusely, using my hair as a shield, every so often glancing at him. His entire demeanor screams hostility towards me. He leans his body away from me slightly. Most people don't even realize they're doing it, it's a defense mechanism. I make him uncomfortable.

Suppressing the urge to smile like a cat who just caught a canary, it dawns on me. Edward Cullen sees me for exactly what I am. Dangerous. He must be very perceptive. There's only been one person who ever seemed to see me for exactly what I am, Dennis Harley. What a snivelling excuse of a human being. Everything, and I mean everything, seemed to get at him. He had too much empathy. Thank God I'm not afflicted by that particular defect. Though, in Dennis' defense, I wasn't particularly good at faking human emotions. I was only nine. I was just a weird kid. Funnily enough though, everyone seems to have forgotten the quiet, weird and recluse of the girl I once was.

Edward's rigid posture is absolutely fucking hilarious. He's going to be fun to play with. I want to tear him open, crawl inside and slowly poison him from the inside out.

"Well, I guess I'll look first," I say sweetly with just a hint of insecurity, before toying with the glass slide.

"Please," his voice is honey, though tightly wound up and agitated. It's the most beautiful sound I've ever heard.

I blush in response, tuck my hair behind my ear. His face becomes even more pained than usual. It's absolutely adorable.

"Phosphorus, I think," I whisper. "But I'm not c-completely sure," I stutter just for the added effect.

Suddenly he grabs it from me, his hand accidentally touches mine he hisses and flinches harshly as if I've burned him and I nearly shiver. He's cold, colder than normal. Maybe he's ill, like has a disease or a condition. What a travesty that would be, he's much too beautiful to be afflicted with any type of malady.

"Apologies," he mumbles out.

Who the fuck talks like that? But his voice is so undeniably sexy, I can't seem to find any real fault.

"Phosphorus," he says tightly, his body now rigid again.

The bell rings and suddenly he's out of his chair beelining to the door.

Oh how I do love a good challenge.

...

The rest of the day goes on uneventful. And when the last bell rings, I watch Edward conversing with the rest of equally beautiful family. They look nothing alike but they're something similar about them. They're all unnaturally beautiful, fair skin, with the same eyes. Perhaps the same condition? Edward looks like he's about to spring out of his skin.

Amusing.

Suddenly the blond male snaps his eyes to me, in the most peculiar expression. A slight smirk adorns his face, and Edward suddenly turns and faces me. His eyes look positively wrathful, his perfectly shaped lips twist in a snarl.

Well, now isn't this just interesting?

Edward throws open his car door, a sleek volvo and speeds away. The rest follow suit in a jeep. The blond male appraises me some before getting in with an amused expression on his face.

It seems that the Cullen family is anything but boring.

"Gorgeous isn't he?" Tanya speaks behind me. "What I wouldn't give to have him plow me to heaven and back," she finishes with a low chuckle.

"Gross Tanya," I say, clenching my fist somewhat. The very idea of her touching Edward Cullen sends me into a downright rage. _Mine. _He's my toy, finders keepers. And Tanya would do well to keep her well, manicured hands off of what is mine.

"You're such a prude," she laughs out. "Really, when are you going to leave virgin city?" She condescends.

Oh Sweetheart, I left virgin city a long, long time ago. Riley's a good fuck, even better since he lives in Seattle. Not too terribly bright, pathetically in love with me but he has his uses, his cock for example.

"When I find the right one," I say in a mousy tone to which she laughs.

Honestly, she looks like a horse when she laughs like that.

"Oh shove off Tanya," Angela says. "I think Bella saving herself is sweet."

I nearly snort.

"Besides, Mike is planning on asking you to the movies soon," Angela finishes.

Ugh. Mike. Now there's a crayon box short of a crayon. Mike's...sweet. Stupidly so. And annoying. But he is the golden child of Forks. Everyone expects us to get married, him run for Mayor and me to pop out two golden hair adorable children. I'd sooner slit my wrists, or even better, his.

"Oh really," I say in a hopeful voice. "I had no idea," I say with a small smile, though I actually want to vomit.

"Oh come on Bella, he's probably already bought the ring," Tanya says. "The boy is in love with you."

That he is. The whole night is going to make me want to stab needles in my eyes.

Edward's face comes to mind. Now a date with him? That _definitely_ would be fun. He's already so damn uncomfortable, I wonder what would happen if I just brushed against his crotch, by accident of course. He'd probably either cum on contact or go running for the hills.

Regardless, Mike is unavoidable. If Charlie wasn't so keen on the fucking moron, I'd sooner wash my mouth with bleach than subject myself to a date with him.

"Honestly Tanya, you shouldn't be so hard on him," I say in a small voice, but it's cute she finds him just as weak and repulsive as I secretly do.

"And speaking of the devil," She quips in return.

Sure enough, here comes Mike striding to me in his football uniform, with a look of confidence plastered on his baby face.

"Hey Bella."

He smiles. I smile. God just spit it out and let's be done with it.

"Hey," I say blushing and looking down shyly.

He shifts on his legs awkwardly, Jesus this is annoying. I can't help but try to envision us fucking, or rather him trying to fuck. Knowing Mike, he'd probably last all but thirty seconds before ejaculating. And somehow still think he was a rockstar.

"I um, well um, I was just um,"

Jesus.

"Do you want to cc-catch a movie on Saturday?" He finally gets out.

His eyes are hopeful, his body language screams insecurity. It's fucking pathetic.

"Ss-sure," I stutter back, trying not to laugh. Tanya doesn't.

He beams at me, as if I've just cured cancer.

"Awesome, I'll come by your house round 5?" He asks unsure of himself.

God this is annoying. I don't want to waste my Saturday afternoon on this imbecile. But I know Charlie will be happy. This is the kind of boy Charlie wants me to date, for reasons I most assuredly will be finding out, because dear god, it better be fucking worth it.

"Yeah, that sounds good," I say before looking down, smiling a little.

"Well yeah, great, I'll see you then," he says before running off, his possy of boys hitting him on the back whooping loudly.

Hiding my disgust, I suppress the urge to retch. God, an entire evening with him. Knowing Mike, he'll probably be an absolute gentleman. I know how the night will play out. He'll pick me up, talk about absolute bullshit in the car, take me to some mediocre Italian restaurant, try and fail to have a deep conversation, take me to the movies, try to hold my hand, maybe if he's feeling bold, wrap his arm around my shoulders. He'll take me home and try to kiss me goodnight.

Boring.

Then again. Everything is boring.

"Well I should head home, my dad made it pretty clear he didn't want me to hang around after school," I say as I head towards my car.

"Yeah, no shit. There's some psycho out there butchering people."

Maybe he'll murder Mike and save me from this debacle that's going to be our date.

A girl can only dream.

…

Renee is humming to herself as she tries gourmet cooking. She's failing. Miserably.

"Your father should be home soon, this duck smells amazing!" She sings the last part.

Ugh. The woman should have her tongue cut out.

"Honestly Bella, go change. You can't possibly wear that to dinner tonight," she snides.

Her words ignite a rage. Stupid, fucking bitch. As if all the makeup and designer clothes could actually make my whore of a mother worth anything. Everything about her is disgusting, her hair, her skin, the way her voice sounds, like nails on a chalkboard, to even how she walks.

"Duly noted," I hiss before leaving careful not to slam my door. She would only enjoy that.

Rummaging through my closet, I pick a simple fitted gray dress. It falls just a few inches above the knees with a modest v-cut. Not too dressy and not too casual. I never understand why we have this ridiculous dress code for dinner. Unfortunately this is not my mother's rule. It's Charlie's.

Quickly I get dressed and fix my hair and head to the dinner table.

Charlie is already seated with a glass of scotch and my mother with a glass of wine. She's practically purring at him. Disgusting.

"How was school," Charlie asks not bothering to glance up.

"Fine," I say in dull tone. "I have a date with Mike on Saturday," I finish with the same bored tone.

Renee squeals.

"Oooh! Do tell!"

I want to stab my knife through her neck.

"There's nothing to tell really," I say tonelessly. "He asked, and I said yes."

My father looks at me with a warm smile.

"Newton is a good kid," he says before taking a drink. "Do be easy on him."

"I'll do my best," I say before taking a bite of duck.

Juices and blood ooze out of the meat. Carefully spitting it out in my hand, I can't help the sneer unfolding on my face. It's raw.

"Mother, please tell me you're not serving me raw meat," I drawl while dropping my fork.

Her face contorts into that of horror as she realizes she's under-cooked the meat.

"I swear I followed all the directions!" She pleads, clearly nervous and trying to hide it. "I do not _believe _this!"

"For Christ's sake Renee," Charlie condescends before picking up all three plates, with a glare and dumping the contents in the trash rather harshly and Renee flinches.

He's angry. The smallest of things will set my father in a rage.

"Honestly Mother, it's not that difficult," I say coldly.

Suddenly she throws her wine glass across the room.

"Now you listen here, you ungrateful, spoiled little bitch," she seethes before stalking up to me. "I have had it up to here with your disrespectful jabs. I am your _mother_ and you _will _respect me as such," she threatens.

I laugh coldly.

"Oh please, Mother," I sneer. "We both know you're a poor excuse of one, just Charlie fucks you on a rare occasion and you happen to parade that gaudy diamond on that bony finger of yours, doesn't make you shit-

She slaps me hard. So hard I feel blood run down my nose. My body begins to shake with rage. How fucking dare she! The little fucking bitch!

Suddenly my mother goes sprawling to the floor. Charlie. He saw everything. His face is livid. Renee is screaming as he turns her over and wraps his hands around her neck.

"If you _ever _touch my daughter again," he hisses lowly applying more pressure on my mother. She begins to cough, sputtering, her arms trying to get him off of her. Blood falls in my mouth, a knife I hadn't known I grabbed is clenching in my right hand. "I will _kill _you," he finishes coldly before shoving her back down.

He rounds to me, cradles my face in his hands, his eyes wide and frenzied. His finger slowly wipes the blood from my face. His hand runs down my neck, my shoulder, ever so slowly caressing the skin until he reaches my hand. Slowly he pries the knife from my hand, his dark eyes never leaving mine. I can still hear my mother sobbing on the floor.

I wish he would have actually killed her.

"Bella," he breathes before kissing the top of my head. Taking my hand he leads me to the bathroom. Picking me up, he places me on the counter. His fingers gently hold my chin in place as he inspects my nose and mouth.

Looking at the damage, I can see his rage begin to boil again. While I'm flattered, I don't want him out of control with me.

"Christ Bella," he finally says as he grabs the back of my head, bringing his face to mine, nose touching nose. "I'm so sorry," his words breathes across my lips.

My heart is racing, adrenaline pumping through my veins. His other hand is on my exposed thigh, rubbing circles there. This is fucked up. Somehow I know this fucked up. But I feel powerful. Images of him choking my mother out in front of me, and I get wet. And god dammit, I don't want to. It feels wrong, even for me.

I don't want this. Not with him.

…

Sleep avails me. I can't get the dinner fiasco out of my mind. Charlie's hands wrapped around her throat, her sobbing, begging, gasping for air, the feel of blood pouring down my face, in my mouth, those same hands choking out my mother, softly caressing my skin, the intensity in his eyes, the way he _looked_ at me.

I'm so fucking aroused it actually hurts. I refuse to do anything about it. I absolutely will not touch myself to the memory of my father. It's not as if I find him attractive. He's my father for fucks sake! Power. It's his power I want, it's his power that has me wet, aching and begging for release.

Goddamnit.

Finally I just throw the covers off of me. It's useless to lay in bed for no reason. I have to get out of this fucking house. Throwing a t-shirt on and a pair of shorts and grabbing my stash, I quietly tiptoe my way out of the house. Thank god they're both deep sleepers.

The walk in the woods in quiet, peaceful even. I find my way to the meadow, my meadow, and fish out my pipe and little bag of weed. I need this. I need an escape from what just happened. Grinding up the bud, I pack the pipe and light up.

It's good, but not good enough, it never is. Collapsing on the ground I look up at black sky.

"Pretty sure it's stupid to be smoking weed in the woods, in the middle of the night, when there's a killer on the loose," a velvety voice says behind me.

It's like honey. Edward Cullen. I squeak as if he's caught me off guard.

"Oh my god," I say with my hand flying to my chest, before scrambling to my feet. "You scared me," I finish with wide eyes. He doesn't look convinced.

"Somehow, I doubt that's true," he mumbles in response.

Cute.

"Um, whatever I did to offend you," I start shakily. "I'm sorry. I've been racking my brain on what I could have done, because you don't seem to really like me." I whisper looking down dejectedly.

He looks me up and down, as if trying to figure something out.

"Bullshit."

His face is looking down at me in a condescending manner, as if he's peering past my soft exterior and looking into the dark abyss that's really there.

"W-what" I stutter my eyes going wide. Let's see how much you see little toy.

His eyebrow raises slightly with an amused expression on his face.

"You're good, I'll give you that" he says before turning his face away. "But you try too hard, and usually, I find, that means despite the pedestal you put yourself on, there's actually no real substance there. You're just enough of a narcissist to think there is."

I should feel insulted, enraged even, that he feels as if he can try to dissect me and have the audacity to make judgements about me. His assumptions are off. So I do the only thing I can, I laugh. His face immediately turns to my own, the most perplexed expression adorning his most beautiful face.

"No real substance," I say with a laugh before turning to him sharply. "Of course there's no real substance, that would require me to be an actual human fucking being," I say with derision. "But here's where you're wrong Edward," I say as I take a step, invading his space, he immediately flinches back from me. "I'm not blind to my" I start before pausing, considering my next word. "defects," I finish my face mere inches from his. Charlie's face and hands come to mind. I'm replacing those images with new ones. "I just don't care," I finish coldly with grin.

He refuses to glance away, embracing my closeness, basking in it even. His eyes are dilated, and I'm sure he's aroused. I want him to feel frightened, wound up. I want him to want me, to need me. I want to be the one that keeps him up at night. I want him to touch himself with my face in his mind. This reaction is unexpected. He's supposed to run from this. It puts me off kilter.

"Somehow, I don't think that's quite true," He says quietly, his eyes boring into mine.

Suddenly I feel exposed, violated even.

"You know nothing of me Edward," I snarl before turning my back to him and walking off. Maybe if it had been any other night, I would have entertained his notions. But tonight? I'm wound up. Suddenly I feel his hand on arm, stopping me and soon he's in front of me, his face betraying nothing.

We stand here facing each other for a moment. And god, he's so fucking beautiful it hurts my eyes. But there's something else there too, something dark in him. I can sense it. And for a brief moment, it's him I see choking my mother. Now that image, I welcome that image. I could touch and bring myself to pleasure for hours just fantasizing about it.

"I should walk you home," he finally says. "You know, serial killer and all," he says as he flashes me a smile, as if the last thirty seconds never happened.

Walk me home. I nearly snort. What is this? The 18th century? He's like a puzzle, and it's been so long since I've actually had someone my age challenge me. And what I wouldn't give to meet that serial killer. I'd personally shake his hand for ridding Forks of the stain that was Lauren Mallory.

"Are you going to hold my hand as well" I say with a pout.

"Not likely," he laughs out.

"Prick."

He merely shrugs.

"I'm not one for PDA," he says in return as we start walking.

"How do I know you're not secretly the killer, and you're actually about to walk me to my doom," I say.

His eyes, black, flash to mine with such intensity.

"Maybe I am," he says lowly. "Maybe I'm just intrigued by you."

This time I'm the one who laughs. Edward just stares at me confounded, like he's genuinely confused as to why I'm laughing. To be honest, I don't entirely know why I'm laughing either.

"How would you do it," I ask.

His eyes go wide a fraction. Got you.

"Pardon?"

"Well go on, if you wanted to kill me," I whisper darkly stepping closer to him. "How would you do it?"

The silence between us is deafening. He seems to mewl over my words though, as if genuinely considering them.

"You really are one fucked up little girl aren't you?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

And don't I fucking know it.

"Aren't you," I quip. "Though you do seem a little more concerned about it than I am."

"However do you mean?"

That language again. I mean really, who the fuck talks like that?

"God, did you time travel from the Civil War era?" I say with a laugh, he merely looks confused. "In answer to your question, it's rather obvious. I'm fucked up, and I know I'm fucked up. But obviously so are you. No use in hiding your true nature from yourself, it can't be helped. I am what I am. Maybe you should accept the same."

He just stands there, his face hidden from me. It seems I've hit a nerve. Just show me your monster love. I'm most intrigued to see your true nature.

"People get hurt," he whispers so lowly, I almost miss it.

"People are always getting hurt," I say in a bored tone.

It's true. Of all the animals on the planet, humanity is the most stupid of them all. They lie to themselves to make themselves feel better, make choices with their feelings instead of using logic, they allow their heart to rule their lives and all the flowery bullshit. Love. What a useless emotion. My face turns into a scowl. Just the idea of it makes me want to vomit.

"Don't pretend as if nothing touches you," he suddenly growls turning towards me. His face looks absolutely predatory, his eyes feral and full of rage.

And we have a winner. That's it. Show me.

"I found you high as a fucking kite in the middle of woods in the middle of the night, so that tells me a number of things," He sneers.

Oh this should be good.

"For one you have no sense of self preservation. Two, you either bored with your meaningless existence or running from something," He continues as he backs me into a tree.

Blood pumps through me, the hairs on my neck stand, I feel exposed, excited and angry. He's seeing too much and not enough.

"Either way, regardless of your boredom or refusal to face your fears, _something _touches you," he continues as his black eyes bore into my own, his hands shoving me into the tree. "Something keeps you up at night," he hisses.

Suddenly I feel sick, lost and my skin is crawling. I can feel Charlie's hands on my legs, his breath on my lips, the ache between my legs, my body betraying my mind. I feel out of control, angry and…

and

and… Nothing. I feel nothing.

My breathing returns to normal. Edward's eyes go wide, alarmed, as his face slackens.

"Jesus Christ Bella," he breathes. It tickles my lips.

I want to kiss him. I want to lick his skin. I want to feel him, all of him, on me, in me, as if he's trying to consume me. He knows I want him, his eyes dart to my mouth. It seems this is mutual.

Then he's off of me and my body protests. Fuck. What's gotten into me. What the fuck is he?

Who is he?

"I should get you home," he says in a bland tone.

And just like that he starts to walk ahead of me. As if nothing just happened.

Unacceptable.

* * *

Ugh, writing scenes with Bella and Charlie always makes me a little squeamish. It seems Bella is a little more human than she wants to admit. As always, curious about what you think so far! Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

_CHAPTER THREE_

_..._

_The red door. It always comes back to this. My childlike hands graze the long blades of grass as I run through a field filled with white and yellow flowers, throwing my head back giggling. The air is fresh and cool against my skin, the wind whipping at my face. My mother's laughter calls to me. I feel free. In this place, I'm happy. Truly happy, a feeling that has long been lost to me. Suddenly the skies turn black, the air becomes chilled, goosebumps erupt across my arms, a shiver runs down my spine. _

_I am afraid. My mother says my name. She's screaming. I run towards the voice. _

_I see the red door. Beaten, scraped and behind it I hear her screams. And awful sounds. Ripping, grating and roaring in my ears. I want to go to her, to help her. My hand rests just above the knob. I don't know what I'm hearing, but it terrifies me. The noises grow louder and louder, the skies above me are moving so quickly. She screams even louder. _

_I know I should open it, but I'm afraid of what will happen when I do. I'm afraid of what I'll see. Something wet starts running down my cheeks. I'm crying. My mother needs me. She needs me. I'm afraid. So I run. _

_I really am weak. And this feeling of weakness washes over me in a sickly fashion as I run from the red door, from the sounds, the screaming. _

_Maddie, our Labrador comes running from the house to me. I fall into her, sobbing and clinging to her as if my life depends on it. Stop. Stop. Stop. I cling to her for what feels like hours. _

_I feel a cold, wet hand on my shoulder-_

I wake gasping for air. My skin is crawling, there's this aching inside, my breathing is labored, quick and stuttered. Panic. I feel panicked. Rolling out of bed and onto the floor, my underwear is soaked with sweat and my hair is sticking to my face.

Jesus Christ. I'm covered in sweat. Shivering, I somehow manage to stumble to the bathroom before I'm suddenly hit with a wave of nausea. Leaning over the toilet, I vomit. The porcelain is cool against my cheek. These dreams are fucking with me. I'm not a stranger to nightmares, but it's this one, this one that always seems to do this to me.

It's the only dream I have where I wake up feeling lost, sick and terrified. The red door. I have no fucking clue where it comes from. There's never been a red door in our house or on our property. Flashes of Maddie blur my vision. Her tan fur, the way I felt when she curled up next to me. She was the only dog I've ever had.

She was perfect. Past tense.

She's dead.

Antifreeze poisoning. She always did have a bad habit of breaking out of her pin.

Wiping my mouth and flushing the toilet, I slowly stand up and look in the mirror. I look terrible. My face is damn near white, and I'm already pale enough to begin with, so now I just look near dead. That's attractive. A shower is in order, anything to wipe away this grime off my skin.

I grab some comfy clothes, it's only three in the morning, and turn the hot water on. Scalding hot. As the water beats down on my back, I feel my muscles begin to relax. The ache is slowly starting to seep away, the panic and dread seep away. I absolutely fucking hate feeling this way, out of control of my own body, my own feelings.

I breathe in deeply, and exhale and repeat this until the numbness takes over. And I feel nothing.

"_If you were to kill me, how would you do it?" _

My words echo through my brain, his eyes, dark and intense peering at me as if he's trying to decipher a puzzle. Edward Cullen is most interesting. Flipping my laptop open, I get on FaceBook. I'm in the mood for some snooping.

But there's nothing there. So I search for him on Instagram. Nothing. Twitter. Nothing. So I search his name in general. Nothing. Well fuck, apparently Edward doesn't do social media. I find it odd, even if he doesn't use it, most people at least have something. Maybe his father?

Carlisle Cullen does show up, finally. There's an article on him during his time in Alaska. And let me just say, Jessica was right, Carlisle is absolutely stunning. Just like the rest of his family. He doesn't look a day over 25. Platinum hair, fair skin and the same golden eyes. How people don't see this, I find ridiculous, because it's so obvious.

Clearly the Cullen family has some condition, they all look exactly the same. But it's the eyes that really give it away. Those golden eyes. I want to know more, but this is the only article out there, and I had to search pretty deep to find it.

I find their lack of social media imprint suspicious. It makes them seem as if they have something to hide. With Lauren's body just found in the wake of their arrival, it's even more suspicious. But it's too convenient. No, something else is at play here.

And speaking of Lauren, I really want to know what happened to her. And her files will be locked in Charlie's study. Lucky I know how to pick a lock. With a small grin, I grab a bobby pin off my nightstand and tiptoe my way downstairs and to his study.

The house is quiet, I know they're both asleep. As I reach his study door, I carefully pick the lock until I hear the click. Quietly checking over my shoulder, because honestly, Charlie's like a damn cat, sometimes he moves so quickly you wouldn't even know he's there. Nothing. Good.

I close the door behind me and immediately go to his case file cabinet. And pick the lock again, because he's not stupid. He knows I like to snoop. I also know he knows I can pick the lock, so really, this is all a formality.

Quickly I work the lock and open the cabinet. Rummaging through the case file, I land on Lauren's name.

Charlie wasn't lying. She most certainly didn't die quickly or painlessly. Looking over the crime scene photos, Lauren is laying on her back, on a dock being surrounded by water. It's almost ethereal and just visioning it in my head, I see a strange beauty. Her face is untouched, her hair curled and splayed around her. She looks like a doll. That is until I see the rest of her, naked and carved up like a roasted pig on display.

She's cut open from her navel to her clavicle, the skin peeled back revealing her clearly broken and equally peeled back rib cage. There's very little blood. She wasn't killed there. Some of her organs are missing, and her intestines, are carefully placed in her hands. Her heart is placed directly above her head with her lungs flanking either side. It looks like a halo.

The cut lines are clean, precise and even. Even how her rib cage is pried open is clean and neat. Someone took their sweet, precious time with her. Someone experienced. I feel excited. This is the most interesting thing to happen to Forks in years since Ben Cheney plowed his van into some poor girl three years ago, resulting in cutting her body damn near in half.

These clean cuts only means one thing. A serial killer has come to Forks.

As I read over more of the report, I get to the autopsy. Her stomach contents had intestines in it. The motherfucker actually _fed _her, her small intestines. I'm fascinated by it. Immediately I try to envision how that played out, Lauren tied up, screaming, pleading pathetically for her life, the way the knife slides against her skin, cutting like butter, her blood pooling and spreading across her pale skin, like a painting. I shiver from the images and my imagination.

Something about seeing Lauren in this fashion brings me immense pleasure. The vapid bitch was always so fucking annoying and full of shit. Everything about her was dirty and crass, a disgusting excuse of a human being. In these photos, gone is her ridiculous makeup and revealing attire, she looks absolutely beautiful, pried open and splayed out.

"You know you shouldn't be in here," Charlie voices from the doorway.

"Oops," I say looking up with a shrug. "Couldn't help myself," I finish with a smirk.

Slowly he walks over and takes the file from my hands.

"This is why I want you straight home," he says as he eyes me darkly. "What happened to this poor girl is tragic."

He's so full of shit. Charlie doesn't do empathy. That's why he's so good at what he does. None of this actually touches him.

"Oh I know, it's all just so terrible," I drawl in return.

Suddenly he backs me into the desk, my hands grab the wood as he cages me in.

"I'm serious Bella," he says. "She was awake when he did it," he breathes at me and I feel my heart start to race. "When he cut her open, she felt _everything_, and then he cut out her intestines and fed them to her, and that was all _before _he raped her."

His eyes are dark, boring into my own.

Ugh rape. How distasteful. Immediately I'm disappointed. Because for a minute there, I believed this was about something more, something different than just being fucking horny.

"Did I finally reach you," he says softly as he tucks my hair behind my ear.

No. Despite my initial disappointment, I'm still intrigued. Regardless of the rape, this person turned Lauren Mallory into an art form. It was by far her best look.

"Of course," I say with a smile before slipping out from him.

…

Lauren's face is splashed all over the news. Her parents are a sobbing mess as they get interviewed. "How can anyone do this to our baby," the mother cries all teary- eyed to the camera. Jesus Christ. It's not as if Lauren was going places.

"That's terrible," Renee says before turning off the tv, her face pinched in an unnattractive fashion. "Enough of all that though," she continues in a much chipper tone. "Would you help me these boxes Bella?"

Looking over my shoulder I see numerous boxes splayed around the kitchen. She's decluttering again.

"It's your mess, I don't see why I need to help clean it up," I say before taking a sip of my coffee.

"Really Bella, it wouldn't kill you to help your mother out every now and then," she says with her hands on her hips.

Yes. I think it really would.

"Why are getting rid of all that anyways?" I ask peering at the cardboard boxes.

"Oh you know, if it doesn't bring you joy," she says with a wave of her hand before bringing her mug to her lips.

Great, Marie fucking Condo has infiltrated my home.

"Does that mean I can throw you out," I ask innocently.

She splutters and her coffee goes spewing out of her mouth. Graceful.

"Now, now Bella," Charlie chides as he comes behind me. "Play nice," he says as he pats my head.

Renee looks positively incensed. Suddenly she slams the coffee cup down in the sink and sulks away. Like a damn child. I roll my eyes. She's so dramatic.

"The Mallory's certainly are soaking up all the attention," I say with a sneer.

"I'm sure Lauren's parents are devastated," he says in a reprimanding tone.

Renee certainly wouldn't be. That ugly cow would dance on my grave if given the chance. Though, I can't truly blame her, because I'd certainly love to put her in one of her own.

"I'm sure they are," I drawl.

Charlie chuckles lightly before stabbing at his eggs.

"So, about that date with Mike," Charlie starts and suddenly my good mood is gone. "What's the plan?"

God, I really don't want to fuck around with Mike this weekend. I'd rather stick needles in my eyes.

"Actually, I was thinking of canceling," I say dismissively. I would much rather be tangled up with Edward than be wasting my time on baby-face Mike.

Charlie carefully puts his fork down. His eyes find my own. I've displeased him.

"No," he states. The finality of his tone irritates me.

"I don't see why not," I counter. "Mike is an idiot, and frankly I could do better with my time."

His eyes flash darkly.

"No," he states again. "You will go out with Mike, and you will act nothing but the proper young lady that you are. You will not cancel on him," he finishes coldly.

I feel my blood boil. Very rarely do Charlie and I argue. Renee stands in the doorway, I see her from the corner of my eye. She's smiling, enjoying the fucking show.

"Who I choose to-

He slams his hands on the table before standing up swiftly.

"This is not a negotiation," he snarls before stalking up to me, grabbing my wrist painfully and hauling me upwards towards him. "You will listen and obey," he says coldly.

I glare at him, chest heaving. You don't scare me. But I'd love to watch you try. Despite my anger, I'm enjoying this, enjoying getting him riled up. So instead of lashing out, I slowly bring my other hand to his face. Watching his nostrils flare and his breath hitch at my contact, I grin at him the sweetest smile I can muster.

"Of course Daddy."

He eyes me for a moment, closing his eyes and breathes deeply, as if he's inhaling my scent. Loosening his grip on my wrist, he ever so slowly brings it to his lips, kissing the bruising skin softly before letting me go. My eyes flit to Renee, she's looking at me with complete and utter hatred. I smirk at her in return. Her eyes well up. For fuck's sake, the ugly cow is actually going to cry. She turns from me before I can watch the first tear splash on her rouge, stained cheek.

Charlie sits back down and goes back to eating his eggs.

"I'm certain the boy will do something uncouth on your date," he states before picking up the newspaper. "When he does, you'll have every reason to decline any future dates."

A slow, wicked grin spreads on my face. It seems, I have as much power over him as he does over me. I do believe I've found your weakness Charlie. And damn, does it make me feel powerful? Yes, yes it really does.

…

The school day goes by rather uneventfully. Chatter of Lauren's murder is all the buzz and the staff has just informed us that they're setting up counseling for any student who needs it. Ridiculous. Lauren was one of those girls that no one actually liked. And suddenly, now because she's dead, everyone is out of sorts, mourning her as if she was the golden girl of Forks. It's pathetic really.

"Crazy isn't it," Tanya says as we stand in line for lunch. "I mean Lauren was a right bitch, but fuck, what happened to her," she doesn't finish.

Frosty bitch Tanya shows her true colors. She's just as weak as the rest.

"Yeah I know," I return. "Did you see her parent's interview? Her mother was a complete mess," I finish as I grab my tray.

Tanya quickly grabs her own before falling by my side.

"No shit, I would be too," she says. "What that motherfucker did to her was just sick," she finishes with a look of disgust before going off on some tangent.

Genius if you ask me. I almost snort. Edward comes into view, he's sitting at a table with his family. They all look rather distressed. God forbid he's upset as well.

"Hey I'll be back in just a second," I say cutting off Tanya's ramblings ignoring her look of irritation.

As I make my way to Edward's table, the blond guy looks up and grins some. Now he's fascinating. He's clearly involved with pixie looking girl at his side. It doesn't feel as if he's sexually interested in me, more just intrigued.

"Hey Edward," I say in a mousy tone. Edward looks at me with a sneer and the blond male looks like he's trying to contain himself.

Edward ignores me. So we're back to that are we? Well, this should be fun.

"Did you hear about Lauren?" I ask quietly, injecting a tone of empathy and sincerity in my voice. He doesn't respond. "I just can't believe she's dead, I mean, she and I were never friends but," I stop pulling my lip between my teeth, watching his hand curl into a tight fist under the table. "I don't know, just thinking about what happened to her is so disturbing and just," I pause again. "Sad."

He stays quiet. I see a faint tick in his jaw, as if he's clenching it shut to keep from exploding. Taking advantage of his awkwardness I sit down next to him. He flinches. I suppress a smirk.

"I'm sorry, but since you've obviously don't pay attention," the beautiful blond girl begins snidely. "He doesn't want you sitting there," she finishes nastily.

Immediately tears well up in my eyes. God I should win an award.

"Oh um, I'm sorry," I say before turning to him. "I just thought since that night in the woods, how we connected-

Suddenly he stands, his tray clatters on the table, his family looking at him suspiciously.

"Sorry," he mumbles. "I've just realized I have an appointment with the school counselor," he grits out before practically fleeing the cafeteria.

Picking up an apple from his tray, I eye it momentarily. Everyone at the table is looking disconcerted. Slowly leaning back into my chair, I toss the apple in the air.

"Well, that was rather entertaining," I say before taking a rather large bite of said apple.

They all just look at me as if I've grown two heads, except for the blond girl. She looks like she wants to flay me alive. Suddenly the blond male erupts into laughter, the rest of them splutter with their mouths hanging wide open.

"Oh Darlin," his thick southern accent is sexy as fuck. "I just knew I'd like you."

I think I've found a friend.

Smiling slowly and what I imagine wickedly, I stare at his eyes, laughter practically lighting them up.

"You're a right Bitch," the blond girl spits at me.

"Oh shut up Rosalie," the blond male says dismissively and immediately her golden eyes harden. "It's about time someone challenged Edward's self-righteous bullshit."

Now that's interesting. Edward does seem to come across like tightly wound trigger just waiting for the right pressure to set him off.

"Edward doesn't need someone like _you_," she seethes at me in a derogatory tone, "interfering with his life," she finishes with her nose up in the air.

This Rosalie seems like a right bitch, a typical beautiful mean girl, there's this coldness in her eyes. She's a tough girl, but she clearly has a soft spot for her 'brother' of sorts. Maybe jealousy? People like Rosalie are always after attention, and I can just Edward being turned off by her. Judging by the way the large, brunette's arm slung over her arm, he's her boyfriend. He looks a little amused, but he's cooing at her trying to get her to calm down.

"Well, aren't you just a little ray of sunshine," I drawl with a laugh.

Immediately she stands up, her cold eyes staring daggers at me.

"I'm going after Edward," she announces before looking me up and down, sneering at me and walking off with a huff.

"You'll have to excuse my sister," the blond male says. "She's sensitive," he says almost derisively.

Suddenly I bark out a laugh. Yeah, sensitive seems to be the right word.

"She's just worried about Edward is all," the little pixie like girl pipes up. "I'm Alice by the way," she says with a smile so warm and bright it could cure cancer.

"Bella," I say dismissively.

"Oh I know who you are," she says as if she is about to explode from excitement. "We're going to be best friends," she suddenly says.

"Alice," the large one hisses.

"What?" She questions her golden irises widen a fraction innocently. "I like her, we should keep her."

Everyone at the table just stares at her with jaws hanging open. Christ, she's about the weirdest girl I've I ever met. But there's this lightness in her, it's cute in a way.

"You guys are by far the weirdest family I have ever come in contact with," I say shaking my head.

The blond male suddenly throws his head back and laughs. His white gleam, the light reflecting off his perfectly white teeth, it almost looks predatory.

"Oh Bella," he says with a wide smile. "You have no idea. Jasper by the way," he says holding his hand out.

Shaking his hand, his skin is cold, just as cold as Edward. Interesting. This theory that they all have the same disease is further cemented in my mind. The similarities are just too much to ignore.

"I'm Emmett," the large one says with a goofy grin before standing up. "I should probably go find Rosalie, calm her ruffled feathers and all," he says playfully before walking off.

The rest of us fall into silence for a moment. Jasper is staring at me, I feel as if I should be uncomfortable, but I'm not. His eyes are direct, and I like that. Alice on the other hand looks perfectly at ease, as if nothing about our interaction was strange.

"You should come over tomorrow night," Alice chirps. "My parents are having a little house party with some of Carlisle's coworkers."

"Alice," Edward suddenly hisses behind me. Apparently he deemed it fit to return. But he doesn't look any less irritated.

I almost roll my eyes.

"Unfortunately I'll be tied up tomorrow," I say while inspecting my apple. "With Mike," I finish, barely keeping disgust from creeping in my voice.

Edward goes rigid beside me.

"You're going on a date with Mike," his voice is low and spiteful.

Jealousy. Ah, a beautiful and useful emotion. This I could definitely use in my favor.

"Yep," I say with a pop. "Mr. Quarterback is taking me to the movies," I continue as I scan the room for said Mike. His finds my gaze and smiles shyly at me. Pathetic. I smile back.

Alice scrunches up her face, she makes no effort to disguise her disgust. I like her.

"Well, if you change your mind, you should come over," she says. "What's your number," she chirps. "So I can text you our address."

Edward stays rigid, his eyes are hard, seething even. Apparently he doesn't like my little date tomorrow night. Phishing out my cell, I toss it to her. She catches it with ease. Soon she hands it back to me. The bell rings so I pick up my tray of uneaten food.

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting all of you. Do tell Rosalie I look forward to getting to know her," I say sweetly before turning on my heels, Jasper's laughter floating behind me.

As I make my way to bio. A cold hand grabs my arm.

"I need to talk to you," Edward whispers beside me.

Ah yes, Mike. I can feel myself start to smile.

"Well, I need a smoke and a shot of tequila, but we can't always get what we want," I say attempting to shake him off. But I can't.

He's strong, much stronger than I had anticipated. His fingers curl and dig deeper into my skin, and suddenly I'm being propelled down the hallway, my heartbeat spiking, adrenaline coursing through my veins. Edward's strides are purposeful, driven. A wave of arousal crashes into me.

He pulls me into an empty classroom and shoves me up against the wall, his arms caging me in. His golden eyes are dark, nearly black. His teeth clench some as he barely keeps from pressing into me.

"Well spit it out, won't you," I say with a bored sigh. Immediately he snarls, his mouth curling up over his teeth.

He looks nearly animalistic, his breath blows in my face, his eyes positively livid. I should be afraid, there's something not right with him, something dangerous. It only excites me, despite my bored expression and stance. He leans in some, his nose skimming my cheek down to my neck.

"Your heartbeat gives you away," he whispers seductively his mouth nearly on my skin. I almost shiver at his words.

"You have me pressed against a wall in a deserted classroom," I say breathily. "It doesn't take it a genius to know I'm clearly intimidated by you," I whisper.

It's a lie, of course, and he knows it. He chuckles darkly.

So dark Edward is out to play now.

Suddenly he presses into me, and my body involuntarily bucks into him, his erection grinds into my pelvic bone. Fuck. Almost there. Almost where I need you.

"Cancel with him," he purrs into my ear, his cold hand moves under my shirt, fingers rubbing my skin softly, spreading fire under his touch.

My breathing speeds up some, I feel myself growing wet. My eyes spy the desk to the side of us. What I wouldn't give for him to bend me over and fuck me till I'm screaming, back scratched and bleeding. I want to lose myself in him.

"I know you don't want to waste your time with that little _boy_," he hisses before pressing his lips to my neck.

Oh sweet jesus fuck.

And goddamn I want him to never stop, this to never stop.

I want to oblige him, because fuck, I'd be fucking stupid to deny him. Charlie's face comes to mind, and immediately I'm angry. I don't know why I have this need to please him. But the idea of disappointing him makes me feel uncomfortable.

"_You're such a daddy's girl," _Renee's snide voice slithers in my ears.

God I hate that fucking bitch.

Suddenly a tongue briefly presses in the junction in my neck, I actually fucking groan. Edward attacks my neck, his tongue, his teeth, sucking, nipping and kissing.

"He can't make you feel this way," he whispers in my ear, his hand carefully sliding down my abdomen toying with the button of my jeans . "He can't make you pant, your pulse race with need," he growls before lifting his leg and grinding it against my cunt, which is dripping wet.

Holy mother of fucking god.

Suddenly I grab the back of his neck, his hand no longer keeping my right armed pinned against the wall. I kiss his mouth with such ferocity it actually makes my teeth hurt. My fingers wrap themselves in his copper hair and I pull at his strands hard and his hisses in my mouth, his tongue darts out and licks my lips as he grinds into me.

The door shakes and Edward flies off me as if he's just been burned. It annoys and amuses me. His golden eyes are wide in horror. God forbid you feel me up.

Voices are outside the door, and someone starts knocking.

"Well, this was fun," I say with snarky smile. "But what kind of girl would I be if I stood up sweet, poor little Mike," I finish.

His eyes go dark. He looks me up and down, his erection clearly still present. I like that, like that he wants me, like he's being eaten up with jealousy, need and complete rage with me. I smirk at him.

"You might want to fix that," I say nodding at his crotch with an amused smile before unlocking the door and coming face to face with a teacher, and I immediately put on a mask of meekness.

"I'm sorry, I was upset with something, and Edward was just helping me," I say my eyes wide with innocence and a little sadness. "I had a fight with my dad, and I was really upset," I finish.

The male teacher regards me softly.

"I'm sorry to hear that Bella," he starts. "But you're not supposed to be in here, rules you know," he says running a hand through his hair. "A warning for both of you, just get to class okay," He finishes.

God, he's such an idiot. Edward immediately stalks past us both. His body, tense, rigid and his eyes flash to me coldly before he disappears into the hallway.

* * *

I actually did have a dog named yellow lab mix named Maddie, and she really did get into antifreeze poisoning.

And Lauren, damn. I feel that Lauren always gets shit on at FanFiction.

Charlie and Bella, ugh, it really does make my skin crawl, but it's kind of necessary.

I'm super excited for the next chapter, cause it's date night!

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
